Real
by Sonic Remix
Summary: YYY, Puzzleshipping, YamiYugi,light yaoi. Its fall, and Yugi is about to realize how real things can become.


**Dreamer's Blossom 01  
_"Real"_**  
_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2006 Kazuki Takahashi (Happy 10th, Yami and Yugi!)

----

It was fall, and Yugi was walking down the street, watching the leavings begin to fall. Soon winter would set in. The ghost form of Yami walked beside Yugi, admiring the beauty. "Its wonderful out here, aibou."

Pulling his light jacket closed the youth nodded slightly. "I love the colors of the trees this time of year"

"They're quite beautiful..."

"I don't like the cold much though."

"Perhaps some hot chocolate?"

Amythest eyes light up at the question. Yami smiled. "Better head home then."

Smiling happily, the youngster hurried towards the gameshop. As they started to head inside: "You know Yugi...I'm...rather suprised you haven't asked Anzu out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I thought you...like her..." He was rather reluctant to say it.

"I've known her for most of my life..."

"...I mean...in the way that you...like-like..."

"I don't feel comfortable asking her..."

"How come?"

"Just don't."

Yami rubbed the back of his neck. "Its days like this I wish I could be real."

"What do you mean?"

"To be flesh and blood...to touch...to feel..to live..."

"I wish you could..."

He looked at him, suprised. "You...do?"

"Then we could play against each other at times."

"Oh..." He was quiet. "Anything else...?"

"We'd be able to do alot of things together."

He smiled a bit. "Yea...we could...lots of things..."

-----------------

Greeting his grandfather, the youngster headed for the kitchen for some hot chocolate. "I would be able to taste hot chocolate." Yami continued.

"I know..." Curling up on the couch with his mug, the youth thought ahead to Christmas. Yami sighed as he sat close, staring out the window. Mug only half empty, the youth was sleeping peacefully under a light blanket. Yugi was carried to bed by his grandfather, and after the door was shut, Yami watched over him. Snuggled into his blanket and pillows, the small teen sighed slightly in his sleep, looking exactly like how he appeares to the world.

-------------------

Somewhere around midnight, Yugi was woken when he felt weight press on his bed. Sleepy amythest eyes fluttered open slightly. Yugi stared up into ruby red eyes. Blinking slowly, as he was still mostly asleep, Yugi yawned. "...Yami...?"

Yami nodded, slowly breathing out in awe. Real breathe. "Wha...?" Yugi gasped.

Yami was hovering over Yugi now with a smile. "Yugi..."

"How...?"

"I'm...I'm not sure..." He shifted.

Yawning again, Yugi snuggled into the nearby warmth. The area he snuggled into was bare flesh. Amythest eyes closed gently as he relaxed. A moment, before lips pressed to Yugi's forehead. Mummering softly, Yugi smiled in his sleep.

-------------

Yugi woke up by morning, tangled in the arms of a naked body. Confusion showed on his face for awhile before starting to get up. Yami nuzzled into Yugi. "Wha..."

"Morning..."

Blinking, Yugi stared up at him. Yami slowly kissed his forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good..."

"Good..." Yami pressed himself closer. "Let's stay here all day."

Yawning slightly, Yugi snuggled back into the warmth. Yami began to slowly kiss at Yugi's ear. "Yami... Me comfey..."

"Oh?" More kisses.

Giggling now, Yugi tried to escape. Yami grinned and played the game, moving his head to kiss on Yugi more. Happily, the youth continued to squirm away. Yami laughed softly, kissing his nose. A meep emerged from the youngster. Yami laughed again, smiling as he lovingly stroked at Yugi's bangs. "How are you real..." Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure...perhaps a wish being granted..."

"I like this."

"You do...?"

"Mhmmmm..."

Yami cupped Yugi's cheek and rubbed it softly. A smile appeared in reaction as Yugi nuzzled. Yami was hesitant, leaning forward slowly. Yugi was scrambling out of the bed tho. "I want some hot chocolate!"

Yami fell forward, yelping as he fell on the bed. A playful giggle emerged from the fleeing youth as he scampered out of the room. Yami sighed, looking at himself before grabbing a comforter to wrap tightly in.

-----------------

Minutes later, Yugi reappeared carrying a pair of steaming mugs. Yami sniffed the air. "Smells good."

"Try it."

Yami reached out for the mug. Smiling, Yugi handed it to him before settling down to enjoy his own. Yami took a small sip, paused, before starting to down it. "Slowly, you'll burn yourself!" Yugi warned.

Yami slowed down, taking small sips. Giggling, Yugi curled up, already drinking his. Yami was curled up in the comforter, sipping softly. "I like this...feels nice."

Amythest eyes were drifting closed, hot chocolate always made him sleepy. Yami thought for a moment before reaching out to Yugi, setting his mug down. Mummering quietly, the youth shifted. Yami held him close, caressing his cheek to rouse him. "Mmmmm..." Yugi murmured.

Yami slowly leaned close, hesitantly. Amythest eyes looked upwards at him slightly. After a moment, lips ever so lightly brushed against Yugi's lips in a soft kiss. Slowly, Yugi leaned into it. Yami was taken by suprise; he fell back. Giggling softly, Yugi curled up.

"Y...You...-"

"What...?"

"...you actually...kissed back..."

"So?"

Yami's eyes widen. "...you never liked Anzu in that manner...did you..."

Embarassed, Yugi blushed a little. "Yugi..." Yami breathed in awe, letting the comforter slip away from his body.

Unable to help himself, the youth squeeked and covered his eyes. Yami slowly reached out and gently pried Yugi's hands away. "...its okay..."

Bright innocent amythest eyes peered out. Yami looked on him. Yami himself was almost...perfect. Blushing brightly, Yugi focused his eyes on the floor.

"It's okay to look..."

Weakly, Yugi shook his head, suddenly feeling embarassed and shy. Yami swallowed before pulling Yugi closer to him. "Yugi..."

Quiet amythest eyes looked upwards at him. "I guess...its time you knew..." Yami continued.

"Knew what?"

"...Yugi...I'm...in love with you."

Blinking, Yugi looked up at him in surprise, having not expected him to feel the same way. "You're the one for me..." Yami leaned in, kissing him deeply.

Finding it hard to beleive for a moment, Yugi leaned into the kiss. Yami began to kiss deeper, wanting more of the youth. Eagerly, the youngster responded. "We could stay in today...or we can go out..." Yami finally said.

"Stay...?"

Yami smiled softly. "Okay."

Smiling happily, Yugi snuggled.

**END**


End file.
